See you soon
by DianaxAkiraFTW
Summary: But you don't get it. It's completely my fault, Gamzee is my moirail for fuck's sake I'm supposed to keep him from doing shit like this it's all my fucking fault that you're bleeding to death in my arms.


Karkat could not possibly hate his fucking moirail at this moment in time. He had heard the honks, he had heard the thumps of the clubs hitting the walls and then, terrifying him more than anything, the sound of a gunshot.

He began running when he heard the screams. By the time he reached the door, they had stopped. And when he opened the door, he nearly fainted right there.

Jade lay in a puddle of her own blood, her breathing ragged, and a pained groan escaped her lips.

"Oh shit, Jade!" Karkat raced over to her, picking her upper body up gently onto his lap. "What the fuck happened? Fuck, please be ketchup, please just be ketchup, please just be ketchup!"

Jade coughed up some red blood before speaking. "K-karkat? Is that you?"

The Knight nodded. "Yeah, yeah Jade I'm here. Jegus fuck what the hell happened?"

Her breath stuttered. "Gamzee… I… I tried to… but… he… stab…" Jade coughed up more blood, which was dripping down her neck.

"No, no shhhh shhhhh. It's okay, Jade. It's okay, you're going to be okay." The words were to comfort her and himself from the oncoming grief that would follow.

"Karkat… it… it hurts." Her eyes drooped a little. "Maybe sleep will help…"

"Yeah… yeah Jade, just-" Karkat let out a sob, red tears starting to flow from his eyes. "Just go to sleep, you'll be okay. You'll be on Prospit and Everyone else will be there and welcome you and… and…" The tears fell quicker. "Fucking shit, Jade I'm so fucking sorry."

Jade's eyes opened a little bit. "Don't cry Karkat… It's just me… Don't cry…" She takes another breath, and Karkat's eyes are clenched shut. "It's… not your… fault…"

_But_ _you don't get it. It's completely my fault, Gamzee is my moirail for fuck's sake I'm supposed to keep him from doing shit like this it's all my fucking fault that you're bleeding to death in my arms._

Karkat wiped his face from the red streams flowing down his face, and looked down at the human girl, her tan skin seeming paler by the second. He didn't dare say any of that out loud, he didn't want Jade to go feeling guilty. "Okay, Jade?" After seeing her eyes focus on him, he continued. "I'll try to find you in the dream bubbles, okay? Try to find me." Her eyes closed for a few seconds, and he asked apprehensively, "Jade?"

Her eyes fluttered open again, and they seemed duller by the second. "Okay… why? You still-" She coughed again, but barely any blood comes out.

"I still what?"

"You still… have Terezi a-and Kanaya. You won't miss me…"

A laugh, a cruel, saddened laugh comes from Karkat. "I might still have them, but they won't replace you. I'll still miss you, just like John, Dave and Rose will. So, let's try to find each other in the dream bubbles, we'll talk there, okay? For now Jade, go to sleep and get some rest."

Tears form in the corner of Jade's eyes. "I… I don't want to die… Karkat…" The tears are now flowing down her face, and Karkat reaches out tentatively to wipe them away. "I don't- Don't want to…"

"I know you don't," Karkat held her close to her body. "And I don't want you to either. But… but we can't really change that. Death happens, and we can't prevent that…" Karkat remembered the bodies of Vriska, Tavros and all the others as he said this to Jade, knowing that she'd see them soon. "Jade, I will miss you. But at the same time, I know that someday, I'll meet you again. You won't be lonely forever, eventually we're going to come and see you as well.

Jades breathing got more ragged. "But for now, just get some rest."

"O-okay." Jade says, her stare becoming more distant, unfocused. "I-I love… you." And her eyes close, her breathing shallow.

Tears are flowing freely down Karkat's face, but no sounds come from his lips. "Goodbye, Jade, I'll see you soon." Karkat quickly drew his sickle. "Maybe sooner than you thought." And as Karkat drove the sickle into his chest, Jade opened her eyes, only to nearly shout out in protest. "Karkat no! Please don't… please no…"

"Sh-shit…" Karkat chokes out, looking into Jade's eyes. "Fucking gog, this hurts… Gog damn Jade…" He can feel the blood pushing out, feeling the mutated color try to clot but fail because there's a weapon right where his blood pusher is. He falls onto Jade, and his breath if forced out of his lungs from the sudden fall.

"I… I love you… to…" His vision gets blurry. He can hear Jade's voice, but the words make no sense. " I lo-love you so much… See you soon." He felt her chest still, her heartbeat gone. "I'm… I'm sorry that-that I couldn't protect you… goodbye… Jade…" He breathes in, knowing that it's his last.

"Goodbye."


End file.
